Brooke Davis is a Genius or, You Want to do What?
by southernbangel
Summary: You have a serious ass, Haley James.


**Summary: **_You have a serious ass, Haley James._

**Rating: **Adult. Features anal sex.

**Author's Notes:** A fic, based off the above line in 5x13, I posted on my LJ a couple of months ago and never posted here. I'm currently working on a couple of other stories, but I thought I'd post this in the meantime.

* * *

"I've never had sex in a car wash."

The group watched as Nathan, Peyton and Brooke each took a sip from their cups, and they hooted and hollered at the blush coloring Peyton's cheeks. Rolling his eyes at the obnoxious display, Nathan caught Haley's gaze from across the table and smiled apologetically at the reminder of how. . . friendly he had been before knowing her. Although he was perfectly content with the sexual aspect of their relationship—hell, she was the best lover he'd ever had—he knew she still felt insecure at times with his dating past and her lack of experience before their marriage. She returned his smile a bit shakily and Nathan inwardly cursed Tim for suggesting the game once they had gathered at the Scotts' beach house after another Ravens victory.

"Brooke, that's like your ninth straight drink. How much of a slut are you?"

"Shut up, Dim," she retorted. "At least I have reasons to take drinks, Virgin Boy."

The two continued to bicker for a few more moments before Lucas told them to quit. Nathan nodded at his brother in silent thanks, and hoped that it would signal the end of the game so he and his wife could head upstairs for their own fun.

"Alright, Nate, your turn," Tim said as he continued to glare at Brooke.

Nathan sighed, not wanting to play but unable to walk away. "Alright, fine. I've never. . ." He paused as he tried to think of something he hadn't done because he was quickly moving from buzzed to drunk, and he didn't want to be drunk for later fun time with Haley. "I've never done it in Whitey's office."

He raised his eyebrows when Lucas took a drink, and was not surprised when Brooke took yet another. He noticed Haley staring at his brother in shock, and he couldn't help but grin as her cheeks flushed with color. One of the things he loved most about Haley was her innocence, and her unwavering belief that her best friend wasn't the horndog Nathan knew him to be. As his wife had once told him, the thought of Lucas having sex was not something she ever wanted to contemplate, so any reminders that he was sexually active—and with Brooke Davis, no less—usually left her blushing with embarrassment. He let out a soft chuckle as Haley continued to stare at Lucas, her expression a mix of disbelief and horror.

"Alright, Nathan, let's see how smug you are after this one," a clearly drunk Brooke taunted as she raised her glass in a mock salute. "I've never had anal sex."

The room stilled as Nathan glared at Brooke, and Peyton let out a horrified shriek before getting up from the table and exiting the room. Brooke shot an apologetic glance at Peyton's retreating back before turning her attention back to Nathan.

"Better drink up, hotshot."

He raised his glass and took a quick drink, his hand shaking with fury when he noticed Haley staring at him in shocked disbelief, embarrassment coloring her pretty features. God, Tim was such an idiot for suggesting this game and he was the bigger idiot for not walking away earlier. The humiliation and hurt in his wife's eyes tore at his heart, but before he could blink, she took off from the table like a shot.

Turning to Brooke, he ground out through clenched teeth. "Way to be such a goddamn bitch, Brooke. Not only do you humiliate your best friend, you have to hurt Haley?" With a final angry glare, he rose from his seat and followed his wife.

Seeming to know she crossed the line, Brooke cast her gaze downward and muttered a soft apology before leaving the room. With only Lucas and Tim remaining at the table, Tim asked, "You next, playa?"

* * *

"Haley? Hales, can you please let me in?"

Nathan knocked on the bedroom door Haley locked herself in after the disastrous game of "I Never." He sat with his back pressed to the door, desperate to get inside and comfort his wife. "Please, babe."

"I-I'm fine, Nathan."

He sighed and let his head fall back against the door. Haley wasn't fine, he could hear the tears in her voice, and all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He berated himself for playing that stupid game, and although he wanted to place the blame solely on Brooke's shoulders, he knew he couldn't.

He and Haley married so quickly they never had the discussion about their sexual histories, and for the second time, Nathan wanted to kick himself for not having this conversation earlier with her. The revelation about him losing his virginity to her sister was bad enough, but he knew this was even worse, that this was even more painful for Haley to hear. Not only was a detail about his past blurted out in front of their group of friends, but it was such a personal, sexually charged detail. Since their marriage, Haley had discovered her emerging sexuality, but there were times he could practically feel the insecurity radiating off his wife. Late one night, drowsy with the exhaustion brought on by their enthusiastic lovemaking, she confessed that she felt she wouldn't be able to completely please him, or indulge in activities he had experienced before, because of her fears and insecurities. Before he was able to reassure her that nothing could be further from the truth, she fell asleep and he had been too hesitant to bring it up in conversation again.

_I should have_, he thought to himself bitterly, _and maybe now my wife wouldn't be embarrassed as hell that her husband was such a horny dick before he met her._

As guilty as he felt for the way it was revealed, and as horrible he felt listening to Haley softly cry through the door, he couldn't deny the frisson of excitement that raced down his spine at the thought of anal sex. Although he enjoyed it the few times he and Peyton had done it, the idea of indulging in such a decadent, thrilling act with his wife had him rock hard, which only made him feel worse as he listened to Haley cry. He never wanted to pressure her into anything she wasn't comfortable with, but he'd be lying if he said he never thought about anal sex with his wife. Haley James had one serious ass, and one of his most oft-dreamed fantasies involved bending Haley over the arm of their couch and sliding his hard co--. . .

He felt himself fall back slightly when Haley opened the door a crack. Turning around quickly, he glanced up and met her tear-stained face and he felt his heart break even more. Would his past ever stop coming in to bite him in the ass? Would he ever stop hurting the woman he loved more than anything?

"Nathan, I'm going to go home now," she told him softly, wiping her cheeks of any evidence she had been crying. "I'll get a ride from Luke or someone. You don't have to leave the party."

He stood up and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans as she opened the door fully. "Hales, if you're going, I'm going." He smiled when her eyes locked with his, an apology clear in his gaze. He held out his hand, unsure if she would accept it, and his smile faltered when she shook her head and walked past him. As she moved by him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest.

"Haley, I'm sorry for what happened out there and how that must have embarrassed you. We should ta—"

The frantic shaking of her head stopped and he stared at her as she answered. "Not now, Nathan. I ca--. . . just not now, okay? I want to go home and crawl in bed, alright?"

He nodded, but didn't let her go. Dropping his hand to clasp hers tightly within his own, he cheered inwardly when she didn't shake him off.

"Alright, let's go, baby," he said as he pulled her behind him. "Do you want to tell Luke you're leaving?"

She shook her head as they walked down the stairs. "No, let's just go. I'm tired and it's been. . . I just want to go home."

"Sure, Hales, anything you want."

They left the house, avoiding the people scattered around the first level of the beach house, and he quickly bundled her into their car once they reached the driveway.

It was a long, silent drive home.

* * *

Once they arrived home, Haley headed straight for the en suite bathroom, shutting the door behind her, shutting Nathan out. It was a blow to him, even though he knew when his wife was upset, she needed time to process everything in her own mind before attempting to talk with him about the issue. He wanted to comfort Haley, he wanted her to yell at him, whatever it took to resolve this uncomfortable, awkward tension that had arisen the moment Brooke opened her mouth.

When he heard the shower start, he sighed and removed his clothes, slipping on a pair of pajama pants before sliding into their bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, contemplating what to say to Haley when she exited the bathroom.

_I'm sorry Brooke can be such a bitch._ That may be true, but he didn't think Haley would appreciate such a cop-out.

_Uh, I was a man-whore before I met you?_ Again, true and nothing his wife didn't already know.

_I should have told you, Hales, but I didn't want you to think I needed or wanted something you may not be able or even want to do._ That was better. . .

Deep in self-recrimination, he missed hearing the bathroom door open and was in thought; he became aware of Haley in the room only once she climbed into bed. Normally, his wife curled up beside him, tucking her body into his and laying her head on his chest. Tonight she stayed on her side of the bed, and Nathan's arms fairly itched to pull her close. He held off, not wanting to push Haley, but even with his wife lying beside him, he never felt the distance between them more.

Silence enveloped them, and Nathan was sure Haley had fallen asleep until she spoke, her voice a mere whisper, although her words echoed with the pain from the night's revelation.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

He glanced over at her, and his earlier thoughts of what to say to her flew from his mind when he heard the sadness in her voice.

"I-I don't know, Hales. I wish I had, I hate that it was sprung on you so thoughtlessly, but if Brooke hadn't said anything, I honestly don't know if I would have," he said, wincing when he heard her sharp inhalation. "I want to be honest with you, and I know I was an ass not to say anything earlier—"

"You're not an ass, Nathan," she interrupted him gently.

He turned his attention back to the ceiling, trying to find the right words to explain, to make her understand, to allow her to forgive him.

"I was an ass, Haley," he admitted. "I should have told you, we should have had this conversation after the Taylor incident, but I didn't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable with me."

Haley turned on her side and moved closer to Nathan, though she still didn't touch him. He echoed her movements and they both lay there, staring at the other silently for long minutes.

"Why would I be uncomfortable? Nathan, I already knew you were kind of a slut."

Her words were tempered by a weak smile, and Nathan loved her more in that moment than he ever had. He risked brushing a tendril of her hair behind her ear and smiled when she leaned into his hand for a moment.

"I don't want my past to continue to hurt you, baby, but I don't want you to feel that because I've done certain things before, that I expect you to do them with me," he told her quietly, his eyes burning with the intensity of the devotion he had for the woman before him. "I'm perfectly happy, hell, more than happy, with what we do."

She glanced away and bit her lower lip, and Nathan felt an urge to kiss her and show her exactly how happy he was with their sex life. He refrained because he knew sex would not solve anything between right now.

"Ar-are you?" Her words were so quiet he almost missed them.

"What? Hales, of course I'm happy with our sex life."

She gazed back at him, questions in her eyes, and Nathan cursed himself again for making Haley doubt what they had, what she meant to him.

"But you've done so much, and I. . . I don't have that experience, and I don't want you to be unhappy with, you know, but I don't know about certain things and I want to make you happy, I do, Nathan, but I just don't know if I ca—"

"Haley, you make me happy. You make me happier than anyone in my life, and I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you," he interrupted her, desperate to reassure her of the doubts she just voiced.

Rolling over so he was perched above her, his forearms resting on either side of her head, he stared at her, once again captivated by her beauty. His wife was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, and he hated that she felt insecure about herself because of his past.

"Listen to me, baby, and listen to me good. I love you. You, Haley James Scott. Just being around you, listening to you sing in the shower, watching you dance as you putter around the apartment, rubbing your feet after a long day, that all makes me happy. And in the bedroom? You. . . Hales, you make me feel things I've _never_ felt before, and I know this is going to embarrass you—"

At his words, Haley cast her eyes downward and avoided his direct gaze. Needing her to see the truth of his words in his eyes, he moved one of his hands to her chin and raised her head until their gazes locked.

"I know this is going to embarrass you, but you are the best lover I've ever had, the physical sensations you invoke are. . . it's more than I can say, not to mention the emotional feelings you bring forth. Hales, you're it for me. You have been since we met, and you always will be," he swore, his voice low but firm with the vehemence of his words.

"I know, Nathan, I don't doubt that, and I love you, too, but. . . " She sighed, and Nathan waited for her to continue. "Yes, I was embarrassed tonight, but that's not why I'm upset, not really."

When she didn't continue he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You can tell me anything, baby."

She nodded her head and graced him with a small, tremulous smile. She sighed and spoke in a rush, embarrassed to admit such insecurity. "I hate that some girls have done, have felt things with you that I haven't. It makes me feel like they know you more than I do. I feel stupid for admitting it, and I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty, but tonight only emphasized the lack of experience I have compared to you." She turned her head to the side, unable to meet his unwavering gaze.

He nuzzled her neck, pressing light kisses up the slender column of her throat until he reached her jaw. He trailed kisses along her jaw line until he met her mouth. "I only want what you want to give me," he whispered against her lips before kissing her, sweeping his tongue into her mouth when she instinctively parted her lips.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "Haley, yes, I've done certain things that you haven't, but whatever physical satisfaction I got from those encounters is nothing, _nothing_ compared to how I feel when I kiss you, or hold your hand, much less when we make love. And no one, I mean no one, knows me like you do, and no one ever has."

He needed her to believe him; he needed her to feel the truth of his statements in his touch, in his kiss. He needed that more than he had ever needed anything in his life.

"What can I say to make you believe me?" His words were a plea, a prayer.

"That's just it, Nathan, I do believe you, I promise you I do. In my heart I know how much you love me and how I make you feel, but sometimes, sometimes my head tells me differently," she confessed, her voice shaky with the doubt coloring her voice. She brought her hand to his chest and rested it above his heart. "I know your heart, and I know you gave me yours just like I gave you mine, but sometimes I think I don't know your body, not like Peyton or the other girls you've been with."

Rendered speechless by her confession, he laid his head on her chest, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. He rested there for several minutes, breathing in the scent of her lightly scented body wash and willing his racing heart to calm. The silence grew, and Nathan had no clue how to break it.

"Did you like it?"

At her words, Nathan's head shot up and he met Haley's gaze, her cheeks blushing at her words but he did not miss the determination in her eyes. "It?" he questioned softly, although he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"You know," she muttered, her blush deepening. "Anal sex."

He blew out a deep breath, unable to hide his excitement brought on by a flash of Haley bent over the kitchen counter, her ass raised in the air and begging to be entered. Her eyes widened when she felt his arousal, and when he saw the flash of hurt, he knew she had the wrong impression, that she thought he was aroused by his past experiences with Peyton.

"No, no, Haley, I'm not thinking what you're thinking, I promise," he rushed out, his words nearly tumbling over each other in his haste to explain.

"And what am I thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking about Peyton. Truth be told, I was picturing you bent over the kitchen counter, your panties down around your knees—"

"Nathan," she hissed, mortified by his admission. A moment later, her quiet voice asked, "Were you really?"

He nodded, and gave her a sheepish grin. "I, uh, I think about you in that position a lot. I mean, you have looked at yourself in a mirror, right?"

His words seemed to slightly break the tension in the room and she let out a short laugh. His grin widened and he waggled his eyebrows at her, drawing more laughter from his wife.

"So you liked it?" She asked again, although she did not look as nervous about his answer as she did previously.

He studied her, wanting to tell her the truth, but he didn't want to fuel her insecurities further. Opting for the truth, he said, "Yes, I enjoyed it. But it's not something we have to do, not if you don't want to, baby. What we have, everything that we have, it's more than enough for me." His words were sincere and heartfelt, and by the smile that bloomed across her face, he knew she believed him.

"I think we should go to sleep now," she said, glancing at the clock on their bedside table. "I have an early shift at the café in the morning."

"Okay, baby." Nathan leaned down and kissed her before rolling to his side. He knew everything wasn't resolved, that Haley still had her fears and her doubts, but he hoped that tonight's conversation was the first step in resolving their issues.

When she snuggled her back to his chest and pulled his arm around her waist, he knew it was.

* * *

Several days later, Nathan arrived home after basketball practice to find his wife sitting on their couch, schoolbooks spread haphazardly around her, Haley staring into space.

"Hey babe, how was your shift at Karen's?" He dropped his sports bag on the floor and unzipped his hooded jacket while crossing to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. "Hales," he prompted when she didn't respond.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She glanced to her lap to find her AP US History book and seemed startled to find it there.

"You sure, Hales? You seem kinda spaced." His brow furrowed with concern.

She waved off his worry with a smile. "No, I'm okay. Just thinking about something that happened at school today."

Nathan walked over to the couch and dropped down beside Haley, pleased when she curled into his side. Since the party the previous Saturday night, things had been strained between them, and neither broached the topic of their discussion late that night, although Nathan could tell his wife was still troubled by it. However, this morning she woke with a smile, and they enjoyed a stimulating shower together before rushing off to school.

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "Oh, it's not a big deal. Brooke apologized for what happened Saturday night, and I could tell she felt horrible about it."

"So everything's okay with you two?"

"Yeah, I never was upset with her in the first place. It had more to do with me and my insecurities than with anyone else." She snuggled closer to him and pulled up his shirt enough so she could lay a hand on his bare skin. "Do I wish she had asked that? No. But I was mad at her? Not really. It was a stupid, silly game, and most everyone was pretty drunk." Haley stroked his skin gently while she spoke, and Nathan trembled as he felt the first stirrings of desire at his wife's simple touch.

"I love you, Haley James Scott," he whispered into her hair.

"And I love you, Nathan Scott."

They cuddled on the couch for several minutes, both enjoying the silence, but the growl of Haley's empty stomach left them scrambling from the couch to figure out dinner plans.

Examining the fridge, Nathan said, "Let's do Chinese tonight." At Haley's nod, he grabbed the menu from the drawer and called the restaurant, grinning when the manager recognized their address.

"Whatever shall we do until the food gets here?" he asked as he hung up the phone, stalking over to where Haley sat perched on one of their bar stools.

"Hmmm, I don't know. That is a tough one," Haley said as she tapped her index finger against her chin as if deep in thought. "Perhaps a rousing game of Parcheesi?"

His eyes darkened with lust when hers took on a familiar glint. He knew that look, oh god did he know that look, and without saying a word, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to their bedroom, Haley laughing at his hurried movements.

"I thought we kept the board games in the hall closet," she teased, running her hands up his arms and winding around his neck when they stopped at the foot of their bed. She pulled him into a kiss, and Nathan felt his stomach flip-flop when her tongue licked at his lips.

Gripping her hips, he gently pushed her backwards until she fell on their bed, his body covering hers and pressing her into the mattress. He ran his hands up her sides, lightly tickling her most sensitive spots, grinning as his wife shrieked and wiggled underneath him, before cupping her face in his hands.

Unable to resist her lips for long, Nathan kissed her, a long and slow kiss that told her everything he felt he never could. How much he adored her, how much he needed and wanted her, how absolutely essential she was to his life. He moaned into her mouth when her hands trailed down his back and played with the waistband of his shorts, her fingers drifting underneath the waistband and caressing the smooth skin.

"Nathan," she whispered when they pulled apart in order to catch their breath, "I want to do it."

He quirked an eyebrow at her bald statement. Haley usually initiated sex with a look or a touch, and although he was surprised at her direct approach, he certainly wasn't going to refuse her offer. He may not be Tree Hill's valedictorian, but he was smart enough to know that when your extremely gorgeous wife says she wants to have sex, one has sex.

"Okay, babe, but it'll have to be quick since the food should be here in about 10 minutes," he teased as he brushed the hair away from her face.

She shook her head and refused to meet his gaze. "No, I mean. . . " She paused, taking a deep breath before rushing out with, "Iwanttotryanalsex."

Nathan sat back, his knees straddling her hips, unsure of what to say. "What?"

Tilting her chin at him stubbornly she cleared her throat and said, her words firm, "I want to try anal sex, Nathan."

Shaking his head, he studied her, trying to determine her reasons for doing this. After their discussion Saturday night he was afraid that she only wanted to because of jealousy over his past or fear that she wasn't enough of him. Although he couldn't deny the thought of having anal sex with Haley aroused him, it was tempered with the concern that she felt pressured by outside forces.

"Hales, I don't want you to think you have to prove anything to me, or that I'm not happy with what we have," he told her quietly, his hands settling on hers, feeling their slight trembling. "You don't have to do this for me."

"What if I'm doing this for me?"

"Are you?"

Sitting up, her back resting against their pillows, she nodded. "Y-yes, I am. I admit that there is a part of me that is jealous that you've done something with other girls that you haven't done with me, but I want to do this for me, for us." She paused, leaning forward to cup his face in her hands. "I want to feel everything with you, Nathan, and I'm ready to do this. I've. . . I've thought about it for awhile, even before the party, but didn't know to tell you," she confessed quietly, her eyes shining with sincerity.

Nathan took a deep breath, his hands coming to rest on top of hers as they cradled his face. "I want you to be sure, baby."

"I'm sure. I want this, Nathan. I want this with you."

* * *

The food arrived shortly after Haley's confession, and they ate in silence, Nathan lost in thought. He believed Haley was telling the truth, that she wanted to do this, but he was still wary. His greatest fear while they were dating, outside of Haley realizing she deserved so much better than him, was pressuring her into experiences she wasn't ready for. Since they married, although she was becoming more and more bold with each passing day, he still worried that sometimes he pushed her too much, explored her boundaries a little too fast. He never wanted her to regret anything with him, and he couldn't quell the small voice in his head that said she would regret this.

"Hales," he said as he laid his fork on the plate. "I know you said you were sure about this, but I just have to ask again. I don't want you to ever regret anything we've done, and I guess I'm worried that somehow, I'm pressuring you into this because of my past."

Haley stopped eating and stood from her stool, nudging Nathan to turn and face her. Once he did, she pushed his legs apart and stepped between them, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you for being so concerned about me, but babe, I promise you, I _want_ to do this. I think the question is, do you want to do this with me?" she asked shyly, hesitantly. "I-it's okay if you don't wa—"

"God, no, Hales! Of course I want to do this with you," he interrupted her, pressing her closer so she felt exactly how much he wanted to do this."I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you have a serious ass, Haley James."

As her cheeks flushed a slight pink, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "If you're sure, then I'm sure. But Haley, you have to promise me, if you want to stop at any point, tell me and we will, no hesitation. Okay?"

She nodded and pulled her lower lip between her teeth, the action sending a jolt of pure desire straight to Nathan's groin. "Does it hurt?"

He grimaced, the truth of what they were about to do sinking in quickly. "Yeah, it does at first, but from what, uh, I mean, based on what Pe--, uh. . . "

"It's okay, Nathan, I know you did this with Peyton. You can say her name. So it hurts, huh?"

He nodded. "But then it becomes pleasurable. I swear, Hales, I'll do everything I can not to hurt you."

She leaned into his embrace, resting her head against the hard planes of his chest. "I know. Just. . . just be gentle like you were our first time."

"Always."

"Let's clean up and move this to bedroom. Sound good, hotshot?"

He patted her on the ass as she walked by him, carrying their plates to the kitchen sink. "Definitely sounds good to me."

* * *

As Haley wiped the kitchen counter and placed the few dishes in the sink into the dishwasher, Nathan prepared the bedroom. Removing some of the candles Haley liked to place around the tub, he scattered them around the bedroom and changed the sheets on their bed to a crimson silk set Brooke had given them as a wedding present. He removed his practice clothes and changed into a black pair of boxers that left Haley, according to her own words, drooling.

The lit candles cast the room into a soft glow, and when Haley entered their room and gasped, Nathan knew he created the romantic atmosphere he hoped for.

"Nathan, it's beautiful," she breathed as she gazed around the room. "Let me freshen up, okay?"

She shut the bathroom door behind her, and he heard the shower start and he smiled as he pictured his wife's wet, soapy body. He walked over to his bedside table and removed two items from the drawer. Although Haley was on the pill, he still kept a box of condoms in his nightstand as a precaution, and the small bottle of lubricant had come in handy on previous occasions. He placed the items on the table, keeping them within reach.

The squeak of the bathroom door opening drew his attention and he felt his breath catch when he saw Haley standing in the doorway, the soft light from the bathroom highlighting her delicious figure. The bra she wore created a crazy amount of cleavage, and he swore that if she moved, her breasts would spill out of the top. His fingers fairly itched to release the clasp of her bra and cup her breasts in his hand. Without a doubt, Haley had the best rack of Tree Hill High. Her lacy panties rode low on her hips, and his mouth watered at the sight of her curls through the sheer material. Goddamn, his wife was gorgeous.

Putting a healthy sway to her hips, Haley crossed the room and stood in front of Nathan, her eyes radiating the same desire he knew was shining from his. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, he bent down and caught her lips in a fiery kiss, his tongue darting into her mouth to play with hers. Her knees buckled and she fell into his body, his arms instinctively wrapping around her petite figure to steady her.

"I love you," he whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you," she returned, her words practically vibrating with the passion she felt for her husband.

He turned her and walked her backwards until her the back of her knees hit the bed and she tumbled onto the mattress. He crawled onto the bed, crouching over her prone form and dipping his head down to kiss her. He deepened the kiss when she responded, and moaned into her mouth when her hands ran through his hair, her fingers lightly scratching his scalp. He trailed kisses down her throat, nibbling on the soft skin, and slid his lips along her collarbone, delighting in the shivers that wracked her body.

He moved lower, kissing the swells of her breasts that threatened to spill over the cups of her bra. He laved his tongue over the silky smooth flesh, goose bumps forming in his wake. Nuzzling into the valley between her breasts, the pillowy softness surrounding him, he breathed in deeply, the combination of the vanilla-scented lotion she used and the indefinable Haley scent causing his cock to harden. Flipping open the front clasp of her bra, he pulled the cups away and stared at her full breasts, the hard nipples begging for attention. He swallowed harshly at the sight of her arousal and he brought a fingertip to her breast, tracing the areola and watching as the skin puckered. He repeated the action on her other breast, fascinated by the blush that spread along Haley's upper chest.

"Please, Nathan," she whimpered as he continued to tease her breasts, never quite touching the hard nipples.

"Please what? Gotta tell me what you want, baby."

"Piiiiiinch," she breathed out as the playful torment of her breasts continued. "God, baby, please."

"Like this?" he whispered as he pinched one nipple gently, and Haley's responding shriek answered the question. He repeated the action, and he swore he hear her spine crack as she bowed her back in pleasure, nearly knocking Nathan off the bed.

He teased her mercilessly, licking, sucking and nibbling her breasts as his hands smoothed down her sides, stopping to play with the thin straps on her panties. She clutched his head tighter to her chest, thrusting her breasts into his face as he drove her nearly mindless with pleasure. She rocked her lower body against his and Nathan inhaled sharply when she rubbed against his cock. He was so hard, he felt he would explode any moment, and he knew he needed to slow down if he was going to last.

Leaving her breasts, he kissed down her torso, his hands continually stroking the soft flesh of her hips and outer thighs. He lingered at her stomach, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her soft belly, his tongue darting in and out of her belly button, causing his wife to giggle and thrash restlessly beneath him. Trailing the kisses lower, he teased the waistband of her panties, his tongue pushing underneath the barrier to lave the tender skin.

"Th-that tickles," Haley gasped through laughter, and Nathan grinned against her skin.

"I know."

"Well, stop tickling and get to it, mister!"

He bit the rounded curve of her hip and laved the reddened skin. "Patience, babe, patience."

Lowering his face to her panty-covered mound he took another deep breath and muttered, "Fuck, baby. You smell so good."

Blushing furiously at his blatant, lust-filled words, Haley squirmed against the mattress, her fingers tightening reflexively in his hair. She thrust her hips restlessly, the aching want in her pussy driving her to distraction.

Grasping her panties in his hand, he lowered her underwear to her knees, pushing the material down until she shook the garment free. Nathan got up from the bed and kneeled at the foot, grasping Haley's ankles in his hands and pulling her until her pussy was near the end of the mattress. He shuffled on his knees until his chest was pressed to the end of the bed, and Haley placed her legs on his shoulders, opening her to his hungry gaze.

Her lower lips were flushed pink, her inner thighs wet with the evidence of her arousal, and Nathan cursed under his breath at the delectable image she made.

"You're so wet, Hales," he murmured as he traced her lower lips. "Are you wet for me? Do I make you this wet?" He held up one finger, drenched with her liquid want, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his hand when she sat up, grabbed his wrist and brought his finger to her mouth, licking the digit clean. He rubbed himself against the bed, desperate for some relief. He was about to come and his wife hadn't even touched him yet!

His blood boiled when she lowered his hand to her pussy and used his finger to circle her clit. "Inside me, Nathan. . . I need your fingers inside me," she moaned as moved his finger to her entrance.

Always one to obey his wife's commands, he slid his finger into her cunt, eyes crossing at the silken feel of her tight walls clenching around the digit. He slid the finger out, moving it to her clit and circling the hard bundle of nerves before placing two fingers of his other hand at her entrance. Pushing them in, he started a rapid fucking motion as he continued to tease her clit, leaning forward to run the flat of his tongue against the diamond hard nub. He nibbled at her clit, the gentle torment causing Haley to arch her back, her heels digging into his back as she pressed against her mouth.

"Ohgodohgod_ohgod_," she chanted as he continued to thrust his fingers inside her, crooking them to rub the sensitive spot that sent her flying into oblivion.

Removing his fingers from her, he licked her juices from them, moaning as her flavors exploded against his tongue. "Goddamn, baby, I love the way you taste," he said as he watched her recover from her orgasm. He leaned forward again and ran his tongue along her slit, grinning inwardly as she shivered. "You taste so fucking good," he whispered against her cunt.

Pulling back, he found Haley sitting up, her forearms resting against the bed. She blushed when he exaggeratedly licked his lips and moaned at the taste.

"Na-Nathan, are you going to. . . " She trailed off as she nodded at his throbbing erection.

Wrapping a hand around his cock, he stroked its hard length a few times as his wife stared at him. "What do you want me to do?"

She gnawed on her lower lip as she watched Nathan masturbate, her cheeks flushing even more when his other hand cupped his balls.

"I-I thought. . . don't you want to do what we talked about earlier?"

"Oh yeah," he drawled, abruptly removing his hand from his cock and standing up to walk to the bed. Settling beside her, he placed a hand on her stomach and gently caressed the smooth skin. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, Nathan, I am. I want to do this, and I'm ready to do this with you," she answered, her voice unwavering.

He nodded, and motioned for her to roll over onto her front. "We're going to take it nice and slow, baby," he said softly as he kissed her shoulders. He felt her tense as his hands traced along her sides, stopping just above her ass. "Shhh, I've got you, baby," he whispered as he traced the dark ink on her lower back that marked her as his. He wasn't outwardly marked, but he was as much hers, body, heart and soul, as she was his. The tattoo of his jersey number was an incredible turn-on, and he ran his fingers over the mark as he kissed down her spine.

"Na-Nathan," she breathed, "that feels g-good, baby."

He kissed the tattoo, tracing the numbers with his tongue as he rubbed his cheek against the firm flesh of her bottom. He was constantly touching it, a caress here, a pinch there, and watching her shimmy out of her jeans each night was one of the highlights of his day. Her bottom wiggled just so, her panties stretched across her cheeks with the twists of her hips, and inevitably Nathan either jacked off in the bathroom or jumped Haley.

His girl had a great ass.

He massaged the cheeks of her ass, soothing his wife's frazzled nerves with his gentle touch. He bit one globe playfully and laughed when she jumped.

"Nathan!"

"What? I can't help myself, Hales," he told her as he continued his massage, his strokes growing firmer with every pass of his hands.

As she relaxed into his touch, he decided to step up the game. As one hand continued to caress her ass, he ran a finger down her crack and frowned when she clenched her bottom, trapping his finger.

"Babe, if you don't want to. . ."

"No, no, I do, it just surprised me, that's all," she swore as she relaxed once again. "It was just a shock."

He placed a kiss on her cheek, nibbling gently until she giggled and squirmed at the sensation. When he felt the tension ease from her body, he moved his finger, stroking the sensitive skin around the tight opening.

"Babe," he whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet stillness that enveloped the room. "Can you reach up to my nightstand and grab the condoms and the bottle?"

"Su-sure," she stuttered as he continued to rub her opening, the pleasure of the act causing her toes to curl. "What's the bottle fo--. Oh," she said when she saw the bottle. "Nevermind."

She handed him the bottle and he kissed her bottom in thanks. Flipping open the small bottle with one hand—thank god for flip-top caps—he removed his fingers and squeezed a healthy amount of the cool gel on them.

"It's going to be cold, baby," he warned her as he rubbed his coated fingers against the small opening, feeling her relax enough to push one finger inside her. His eyes crossed at the tightness and he hardened even more at the thought of what it would feel like surrounding his cock. He stroked his fingers in and out of her ass, getting her used to the feeling before adding a second finger. He scissored his fingers, loosening her opening to take his cock, but froze when she moaned.

"Am I hurting you, Hales?" He asked, scared he pushed her too far, too fast.

"Nononono, don't stop. . . feels so good, baby. . .," she whimpered, pushing back against his fingers. "D-don't stop. . ."

Relieved he hadn't hurt and pleased beyond belief that she was enjoying it, he resumed his movements, pushing and pulling his fingers from her tight ass. He rubbed his cheek against her bottom, his lightly stubbled cheek contrasting nicely with the silky smoothness of her ass, heightening his arousal even further. He added more lube to his fingers, continuing to stroke his fingers in and out of her opening, wanting Haley to be fully ready for his cock.

"More, Nathan, I need more," she murmured as she rocked against his fingers. "Please, baby, I need you in-inside me."

"Okay, Hales, I think you're ready." He patted his wife on the bottom, his touch lingering on the warm skin. "Raise up, babe."

Slowly, her limbs heavy with the desire thrumming through her body, Haley rose to her hands and knees and wiggled her ass at her husband. "So you like my ass, huh? I can tell," she teased, her voice low and husky with arousal.

Leaning over her, he reached around and tweaked a nipple, laughing when she squealed. "That's not all I like." He grabbed a condom, tearing the foil packet with his teeth and rolled the latex sheath down his length. Pulling back he grabbed the bottle of lube and applied a thick coat of lube to his cock and groaned as his hand slicked over the hard flesh. He bit his lip in anticipation of the feel of Haley around his cock.

"Ready, babe?"

She nodded, her head hanging down and her hair creating a curtain around her face, and pushed back against him. "Now, Nathan, nownownow," she chanted as he gripped himself in hand and moved his cock to her opening.

Rubbing the head against the small hole, he took a deep breath and slowly pushed, one hand circling around her body to rub her clit. He felt the resistance and teased her clit even more, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves and pinching the nub between his thumb and forefinger. As her pleasure grew, he felt himself slip inside her, inch by inch. Goddamn, it felt even better than he thought it would. _Nothing_ compared to being inside Haley like this and oh god, he felt like he was going to come any minute. Stopping when he was halfway in, he let Haley grow used to the unfamiliar feeling and continued to stroke her pussy, his fingers teasing her entrance.

When she relaxed against him and urged him to continue, he slowly pushed his remaining length inside her, taking deep, measured breaths to maintain his control. He wanted this to be good for Haley, god, he wanted this to be so good for her, and spilling himself within the first stroke was definitely not the way to go. With his free hand he squeezed the base of his cock to keep himself from climaxing. When he felt he was under control, he leaned over her back, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Babe, I'm all the way in. Do you feel that? Do you know how good you feel around my cock? God, you're so fucking tight," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her back.

She nodded and moved her hand to join his at her clit, their fingers bumping together as they both massaged the sensitive nub.

"M-move. . . I need you to move, Nathan," she groaned as he continued to rain kisses over her back. "Please, baby."

"With pleasure," he whispered against her spine, gripping her waist with one hand and slowly withdrawing from her. He pushed back in, gently, cautiously, and withdrew again; establishing a slow, steady rhythm, allowing Haley to become accustomed to the sensation. Haley pushed his hand further down, and his fingers circled her entrance, dipping inside teasingly as he withdrew from her ass. When his wife thrust back against him, a low moan trapped in her throat, he sped up his movements, biting his lip when he felt the tingle in his balls, signaling his impending release.

Wanting his wife to come first, he moved his fingers back to her clit, firmly rubbing the hardened nub and increasing his thrusts. Haley's head whipped back, tossing her long hair and chanting her pleasure. She rocked back against him, chasing her orgasm desperately.

"Oh god, so good, so good, baby. . . n-never felt so good before. . . I lo-I love you. . . oh god," she screamed as she climaxed, meeting his thrusts and shuddering as her nerves melted with the intense pleasure flooding her body.

"Hales, Hales. . . god, I love you. . . yes, so good, ba--. . . so goddamn good," he moaned, his voice choked with the lust racing through his veins. With one final thrust, he came, slumping over her back as he recovered from his shattering climax. He felt her arms shake with the added weight, and raised himself, withdrawing from her ass, her hiss at his absence not going unnoticed, and grabbed a tissue from the box on his nightstand, disposing of the condom in the wastebasket near the bed.

Haley fell to the bed, her hair fanning around her, and Nathan couldn't help but grin as he examined the flushed, sweaty form of his wife. She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly loved.

"That was. . ."

"Amazing," he supplied with a hopeful grin as he snuggled up beside her, pulling her into his body.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, I'd say," she giggled breathlessly as she turned her head to face him, a silly grin on her face.

Fan-fucking-tastic indeed.

_fin_


End file.
